La familia de mis sueños
by javipozos
Summary: Si tienes fe en las cosas se cumplirán por más imposibles que parezcan y esto lo viviría el joven Naruto Uzumaki


La familia de mis sueños

¿Por qué había estado condenado a estar solo todas las noches? Ah sí, por culpa del zorro de mierda dentro de su ser. El 10 de Octubre era un día que no le gustaba celebrar ya que la gente siempre se ponía peor por lo ocurrido el día que nació.

¿Su existencia sería siempre así de miserable? Ese día no podía dormir y realmente no tenía con quien celebrar su cumpleaños, y dudaba que alguien lo recordara. Solo había recibido un pequeño pastelillo con una vela por parte de Iruka para que se lo comiera en la mañana pero este se lo comió no sin antes darle el debido uso.

La prendió y pidió un deseo a las estrellas ya que aún tenía cierta inocencia infantil, por lo que solo había algo que el rubio quisiera más que ser Hokage: Una familia amorosa.

-Sé que es demasiado pedir para una persona como yo. Solo quisiera saber que se siente tener una familia que me ame sin nada a cambio-pidió el chico y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, el rubio despertó pesadamente y se levantó algo desorientado con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sin embargo, algo había muy mal: El cuarto estaba en muy buen estado y se notaba mucho más grande, su cama estaba muy grande y súper cómoda, y se sentía más grande de lo normal. Lo que le extrañó fue un bulto a su lado y se veían solo unos cabellos azules cortos detrás de la sabana.

Este se levantó con pereza sin percatarse que estaba desnudo y lleno de chupetones, y se iba a ver al espejo como siempre lo hacía. Cuando este estaba frente al objeto se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida: Su rostro era muy distinto y su cuerpo era enorme y ejercitado. Su cabello estaba muy corto y parecía un hombre adulto.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!-balbuceó el sujeto.

Este estaba peor al ver que no solo era su cuerpo el que cambió sino que su voz era mucho más grave y madura.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?!-se preguntó pálido el Uzumaki.

El ruido despertó a la persona que estaba entre las sabanas y Naruto se llevó una sorpresa aún más grande al ver a una extremadamente hermosa mujer desnuda despertándose con algo de cansancio y chupetones en todos lados.

-Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Te divertiste anoche?-preguntó la chica sonriente.

El Uzumaki estaba en un shock porque tenia a una diosa humana en su cama y sin ningún pudor, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Naruto, te espero en la ducha. Lo de anoche es solo el calentamiento-sonrió la mujer yéndose al baño.

El ojiazul no podía creer que alguien así de bella y voluptuosa estuviera dándole ese amor que siempre quiso. ¿Quién rayos era? ¿Por qué la conocía? Cabello azul, ojos perlados nacarados, esa voz, se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía de donde. En la alcoba habían muchas fotos de ellos pero habían dos que le llamaron la atención: La primera era la foto del Equipo 7 donde estaba actualmente pero la que estaba a su lado era la que respondió sus dudas de forma alarmante: Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa mirada, ¡HINATA HYUGA!

-¿Cómo…es posible…? Ella y yo juntos, ¿cómo paso? ¿Yo, casado con Hinata? ¿No amaba a Sakura? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué estaba tan buena?-era una de las tantas preguntas que se le vino a la mente del rubio.

-¡NARUTO, EL AGUA YA ESTÁ LISTA! ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!-se oía a la mujer como si nada.

El rubio no sabia si entrar y ver ese maravilloso espectáculo sin ser apaleado. Este se asomaba tímidamente y la chica lo vio sonriente ya que pensaba que su marido estaba jugando.

-Mi amor, ven aquí conmigo-le invitó la mujer sumergida en la tina.

El Uzumaki con un poco de pena se metió con su aparente esposa y esta lo abrazó sin dudarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho-.

Ese contacto físico era demasiado para alguien tan necesitado de amor como el joven ninja y solo deseaba que esto no terminara. ¿Esto era el amor verdadero? Era la misma sensación que le provocaba Hinata cada vez que la veía pero lo había ignorado porque creyó que era algo poco importante.

Después de un buen baño, este se quedaba mirando de reojo a su esposa y esta estaba divertida porque creía que era otro de sus juegos de coqueteo.

-Naruto, hoy haremos ramen para el almuerzo. Espero que te guste-le dijo la peliazul terminándose de vestir.

-Eso si me agrada-declaró animado el rubio.

El Uzumaki abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver su nueva casa y se topó con un sorpresa aún mayor, mas que tenía esposa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PAPÁ!-dijeron dos niños alegres.

Naruto estaba pasmado al ver a un niño muy parecido a él de 8 años y a una pequeñita de dos años con el cabello azul y su mismo rostro que le tenían regalos hechos por ellos con mucho amor.

-Boruto, Himawari, se despertaron temprano-saludó Hinata a sus hijos.

-Hima quiere jugar con papá-dijo la pequeña niña.

La mente del pobre rubio estaba en shock. ¿Era padre de dos niños? Eran adorables y una punzada se clavó en su corazón porque él no tuvo la oportunidad de tener una mamá y papá. Sin embargo, ahora era el patriarca de dos infantes y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, empezando a llorar por la emoción.

-¿Qué te pasa, papá?-preguntó Boruto curioso y confundido.

-Nada, quiero estar con ustedes siempre, de veras-les respondió con demasiada alegría el sujeto.

Ser padre no era algo que se esperaba Naruto en su vida. Apenas ayer era un niño huérfano que no le importaba a nadie y ahora tenía una esposa amorosa, un par de niños hermosos, la casa de sus sueños. ¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió? ¿Qué cambió con el paso del tiempo?

La familia Uzumaki comía ramen gustosamente y el rubio estaba volando al cielo por el sazón único que Hinata le dio a sus platillos. Sin embargo, no le iba a decir al viejo Ichiraku que su mujer cocinaba mejor que él o jamás le volvería a vender sus platillos.

-Papá, Hima quiere saber como se hicieron novios-le pidió su hija menor ilusionada.

Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso porque él no tenía idea de como demonios le hizo para ser el marido de alguien de ascendencia noble como Hinata.

-Que lo cuente tu mamá, ella se sabe mejor la historia-dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Bien, yo le cuento. Desde que yo era niña admiraba a tu papá ya que no se rendía a pesar de que tenía todo en contra. Con el paso del tiempo esa admiración se convirtió en amor verdadero-le contó Hinata a su niña.

-¿Y papá estaba enamorado de ti?-preguntó Boruto curioso.

-Eh, no. Papá quería a otra chica cuando era mas joven-.

-Es un verdadero bruto-declaró el rubio menor.

-¡OYE!-reclamó Naruto molesto.

-¿Y cómo fue que le gustaste a papá?-preguntó Hima.

-Un príncipe de la Luna me propuso matrimonio, me fui con él y tu papi fue como loco a pedirme perdón-declaró la mujer.

-Es como un cuento de hadas-dijo soñadora la niña.

Naruto no sabía porqué pero estaba empezando a sentir celos por ese sujeto de la Luna del que hablaba Hinata.

-Y después se casaron y vivieron felices, fin-dijo Boruto.

-Sí, algo así. Papá sufrió mucho de niño y lamento mucho no haber sido capaz de estar mas tiempo por mi timidez. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado y les aseguro que amo a su padre más que a nada-.

El chico se sentía mal porque estaba cayendo en cuenta de que Hinata siempre trató de buscar su atención y este era muy distraido para darse cuenta de que ella siempre lo quiso. Eso explicaba sus rubores cada vez que se acercaba a él y le recordó como ella lo apoyó contra Neji cuando todo parecía perdido.

-Papá, ¿vamos a ir al cementerio hoy?-preguntó Boruto curioso.

-Vamos a visitar al tío Neji y a los abuelos-le dijo Himawari animada.

-Sí, vamos a visitar a los abuelos-afirrmó Hinata.

El rubio se había llevado una sorpresa al ir al cementerio al hallar la tumba de sus padres biológicos al fin y estaba dolido porque era una terrible verdad que se encontró: Era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Ahora entendía porque era el elegido para ser el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas.

-Los señores Minato y Kushina estarían orgullosos de lo que te has convertido-mencionó Hinata dejando flores en las tumbas.

-Hinata, ¿crees que ellos me hubieran amado?-preguntó dudoso el rubio.

-Ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para protegerte, si ese no es un acto desinteresado de amor no se que sea. Los dos vivimos una infancia dolorosa pero eso nos definió por lo que somos ahora-le mencionó Hinata yendo a dejar unos girasoles a unos metros mas adelante en la tumba de Neji.

Naruto no dijo nada pero estaba en shock al ver que el primo de Hinata estaba muerto por algo que él desconocía y la cara de su esposa siempre estaba nostálgica al venir a este lugar.

-Aún extraño a Neji, es como si todo hubiera sido ayer. No me acostumbro no tenerlo a mi lado-le confesó la peliazul muy triste.

¿Qué había pasado con Neji? ¿Había muerto en una misión? ¿Cuántos más de sus conocidos habían muerto en el futuro?

-Lamento mucho lo de Neji-susurró el rubio triste por esa revelación.

-Él decidió sacrificarse por los dos, me duele aún ese recuerdo pero debemos vivir por él. Así lo habría querido-dijo la mujer un poco más tranquila.

Después de un rato, todos volvieron a casa y seguía a lado de su familia. Era conmovedor para alguien como Naruto el hecho de tener el amor que se le negó desde su nacimiento al lado de la mujer que menos se esperaba, pero recordaba vagamente lo del príncipe de la Luna.

-Hinata, ¿has pensado alguna vez en volver con el príncipe de la Luna?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Ay no, Naruto. Toneri no es el tipo de hombre que me gusta, fue halagador tener a un admirador pero mi corazón siempre fue tuyo-.

-"Así que se llama Toneri"-pensó Naruto recordando ese nombre por siempre.

Cayó la noche y los niños estaban durmiendo en el sillón de forma que Naruto los cargó y los llevó a su habitación. Él habría dado todo para experimentar eso alguna vez y no dejaría que sus dos retoños sufrieran la soledad que el experimentaba. El rubio se fue a su cuarto y vio con la boca abierta a su esposa en una sexy lenceria roja esperando ser arrancada mordidas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. La verdadera fiesta acaba de empezar-declaró Hinata quitandose el sostén dejando ver sus colosales senos.

Si Naruto estaba atraido a esta versión de Hinata, ahora tenía 2 enormes razomes para amarla más y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Estas muy animado, pareciera como si nunca hubiéramos tenido acción-mencionó Hinata extrañada.

-Es que eres tan hermosa que siempre es como si fuera mi primera vez-mintió ingeniosamente el Uzumaki.

-Sigues siendo un romántico a pesar de los años, no cambies por favor-finalizó la mujer y le dio un beso a su esposo.

Siendo un menor de edad mentalmente, tener a una adulta siendo su amante era algo fuera de serie y esos besos subidos de tono también daba de que hablar. ¿Cómo es que llegó a esto? Besar esos labios, ese cuello y sus pechos, eso no se comparaba a los libros que vendía el Sabio Pervertido.

El cuerpo desnudo de una mujer hecha y derecha era lo que más curiosidad le daba curiosidad a alguien tan observador como el ojiazul. Hinata era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, se lamentaba no haberlo notado antes pero culpaba a los kilos y capas de ropa que se ponía encima para ocultar ese escultural cuerpo.

Lo mejor estaba por venir, ahora era uno con ella. Hacerle el amor a su mujer fue la cúspide de sus emociones. La excitación y el vaivén de caderas mientras ella le profesaba sin parar su amor al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre. Lo mejor fue cuando ambos llegaron al clímax juntos mientras que se abrazaban todos sudados y se daban mimos y caricias para culminar la noche.

-Eres maravillosa, Hinata-.

-Siempre dices lo mismo-sonrió divertida la peliazul.

-Lo digo en serio, eres la mejor esposa que uno podría pedir. No siento que te merezca, yo no he sido muy bueno contigo, fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos-reconoció muy deprimido el ojiazul.

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante es el presente y de que estamos en las buenas y en las malas-le tranquilizó la ahora Uzumaki.

-Hinata, de verdad te amo-.

-Yo siempre te amaré como el primer día que te vi, no lo olvides-finalizó la ojiperla abrazando a su marido.

El rubio no quería dormirse pero el sueño le ganaba y solo deseaba que esto no acabara, pero lamentablemente todo tenía que llegar a su fin.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó pesadamente de nuevo y su cama estaba vacía. Su habitación era la misma de antes y todo había vuelto a la normalidad para su desgracia. Otra vez era el niño de 12 años que a nadie le importaba y se deprimió porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Una familia, Hinata como esposa. Todo esto era un buen sueño-suspiró el niño volviendo a su horrible realidad.

Sin embargo, todo había parecido demasiado real como para ser un sueño. El amor de Boruto y Himawari, la devoción y afecto desmedidos de Hinata, la chica rara que se había casado con un pobre diablo como él.

El joven se tomó una ducha y salió a la calle para ver que iba a hacer en su tiempo libre ya que no deseaba estar con los aldeanos cuando vio el cementerio y recordó la visita que le hizo en su sueño. El Uzumaki se adentró y vio que era la misma que había visto antes, ¿demasiada coincidencia? ¿Había una posibilidad de que Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage si fuera su padre?

-¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO, NADIE SERÍA TAN IDIOTA PARA NO VER EL PARECIDO ENTRE USTEDES!-se oyó una voz gruesa.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ?!-se volteó asustado Naruto.

-¡IMBECIL, ESTOY DENTRO DE TU MENTE!-se escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

Naruto estaba en su paisaje mental ahora y estaba cara a cara con el mismo Zorro de las Nueve Colas de nuevo. La primera vez que esto ocurrió fue cuando el Sabio Pervertido lo aventó de la cascada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, zorro?-preguntó el ojiazul serio.

-No sé que demonios hiciste pero ese no fue un sueño. De alguna manera alguien se llevó parte de tu alma y la mía al futuro. Pude ver claramente lo que viviste-le reveló el kitsune.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-balbuceó el chico.

-No me imaginaba que terminarías casado, no sentí nada de odio a ti. No sé quien es tan poderoso para hacer algo así, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que viste era un Genjutsu-admitió la Bestia con Cola.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-preguntó el niño.

-Si alguien como ella es capaz de amar a un imbécil como tú, tiene mis respetos, jajajaja-se burló el zorro.

-¿Entonces el Cuarto Hokage es mi padre?-.

-Sí, el maldito me selló dentro de ti porque no tuve opción. Algún día saldré de aquí y tú morirás-le advirtió el zorro malignamente.

-Sueña, zorro. Gracias por avisarme de esto, no eres tan malo como dicen, me caes bien-se despidió el joven desapareciendo de su paisaje mental dejando perplejo a Kurama.

-Niño idiota-solo dijo el kitsune antes de dormirse.

El chico depositó unas flores mostrando el debido respeto a sus padres y les sonrió jurándoles que sus muertes no serían en vano, por lo que viviría al máximo.

Se veía a Kakashi llegar con unas flores y se topó con su alumno para su gran sorpresa que estaba a punto de irse, y este lo veía socarronamente yéndose del lugar no sin antes de decir algo que lo dejó perturbado.

-Lo sé todo, Kakashi sensei-se escuchó al rubio irse hacia un rumbo desconocido.

El pobre cíclope Jonin estaba en tremendo estado de choque ya que al parecer de alguna forma averiguó sobre su linaje y esto no era bueno.

-¡NARUTO, ESPERA!-le trató de detener pero era demasiado tarde.

El Uzumaki se fue corriendo a toda velocidad y este buscaba a toda prisa a la chica que lo había hecho feliz y en el fondo quería sentir ese amor que solo ella sabía profesarle. No fue difícil de hallar ya que no había tenido tiempo libre y esta entrenaba con el Equipo 8 en su campo de entrenamiento.

La Hinata de 12 años descansaba un poco después de una jornada de ejercicios con su maestra y guardaba entre sus cosas una bufanda roja que intentaría entregarle a Naruto por su cumpleaños, solo esperaba vencer la timidez.

-Vamos a reanudar el entrenamiento, chicos-les ordenó Kurenai tranquilamente.

Los 3 asintieron y de repente vieron llegar a Naruto de forma campante al lugar con el ego más inflado de lo normal, y Hinata se quería ir a esconder porque su delicado corazón no estaba listo para encararlo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-les dijo en voz alta el rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

-B-buenos días-saludó muy tímidamente la peliazul.

-Hinata, que bueno que te encuentro-saludó el rubio muy feliz.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó Shino curioso.

El rubio no dijo nada y este tomó desprevenida a su futura mujer por la cintura y le dio un tremendo beso idénticos a los que ella le dio en su viaje astral, dejando de piedra a todos. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire y la pobre Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos ante lo sucedido.

-Hinata, te amo-fue lo que le dijo el Uzumaki de forma muy sincera.

La niña no pudo con esto, se puso sonrojada en tonos de rojo desconocidos para la humanidad y se desmayó con una enorme sonrisa incredula siendo sujetada por el ojiazul.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano-mencionó nervioso el Uzumaki.

-¡NARUTO, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!-exclamó Kiba agresivamente seguido de Shino que tenía sus insectos preparados para atacar al chico.

-Lo siento mucho pero es mi cumpleaños y me la robo por hoy-se despidió Naruto echando una bomba de humo, desorientando a todos y desapareciendo del lugar.

-¿A dónde se fue?-se preguntó Shino alterado.

-Lo admito, eso si fue romántico. Aquí finaliza el entrenamiento de hoy, dudo que Naruto nos devuelva a Hinata por hoy-solo mencionó divertida la pelinegra.

-Pero…-intentó contradecir Kiba.

-No te preocupes por Hinata, creo que será lo mejor que le suceda en su vida-le aseveró la Jonin.

-Bien, solo espero que ese idiota no lo arruine-.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se despertaba desorientada y recordó que había tenido un sueño tan hermoso y alocado que la dejó avergonzada. Naruto había llegado a donde estaba ella y la besó apasionadamente diciéndole que la amaba, debía de dejar de leer novelas juveniles.

-Hola, dormilona. Ya despertaste, bella durmiente-se oyó la voz del Uzumaki para el horror de ella se levantó de golpe para ver que Naruto estaba a su lado.

-N-Naruto-balbuceó nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Verdad que este es un bonito día-decía el niño mirando el campo de girasoles en donde estaban.

-¿Naruto, tú…me besaste?-preguntó sorprendida la ojiperla.

-Sí-.

-¿Y me dijiste que me amas?-.

-Sí-.

-Ay no, que vergüenza. No estaba preparada para esto, es demasiado para mí-se cubrió penosamente el intenso rubor que tenía.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy muy seguro de lo que dije. Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a esta decisión-le dejó muy claro el joven.

-Pero no amas a Sakura, lo has dicho siempre-le mencionó la chica.

-Oh, eso. Creo que fue un capricho por tratar de ser mejor que Sasuke, en realidad tuve que aprender que es amor de la forma más directa posible-se rio el ojiazul por lo que vivió.

-Pero…yo no soy muy cercana a ti…no deberías estar tan a gusto conmigo-le reiteró sorprendida la niña.

-Podríamos ser mas cercanos si me lo permites, me gustas más de lo que piensas-le reveló el Uzumaki dejando muy avergonzada a la Hyuga.

-Pero...yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para tí-.

-Eso es mentira, eres la mejor de todas-.

-Pero...-.

-Está decidido, Hinata. A partir de ahora eres mi mujer y no se diga más-le dijo el chico dejando muda a la peliazul sin que le dejara oportunidad para replicar.

-¿Tu mujer?-balbuceó la peliazul fuera de combate.

-¿Algún problema?-.

La chica negó muy avergonzada porque se sentía en una relacion de esas pervertidas que estaban saliendo últimamente...pero admitía en secreto que le agradaba si era Naruto.

-¿Puedes creer que nadie me ha felicitado por mi cumpleaños?-contó el rubio-Cuando sea el cumpleaños de ellos ni voy a ir a darles las felicitaciones, de veras. ¿Cuando es el tuyo?-.

-27 de diciembre-.

-Bien, ese día te voy a secuestrar de tu casa aunque tus padres se opongan y pasaremos el día juntos-.

Hinata se imaginó a Hiashi volviéndose loco porque el paria de la aldea la rapte como cuento de hadas y buscándolos como locos, sería lo más loco que su amor platónico podría hacer por el momento.

La chica vio su mochila y notó que Naruto se había tomado la molestia de traerla, por lo que buscó su regalo y se lo entregó al Uzumaki.

-Toma esto, es mi presente de mi parte. Feliz cumpleaños-dijo la chica en un arranque de confianza fugaz.

La bufanda roja, esa misma que vio en su visión del futuro que Hinata tejió con todo su amor para él. Este la recibió y se la puso con mucha alegría al ver que tenía a alguien tan atenta con él.

-Muchas gracias, la voy a atesorar por siempre, de veras-.

La mente de Hinata ahora era la que daba vueltas por doquier. ¿Que había cambiado a Naruto? ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto loco por ella? ¿En qué momento pasó de ignorarla a coquetear con ella? Esto no era un Genjutsu, sabía perfectamente como reconocer uno y el semblante del ninja no daba lugar a mentiras.

-Quisiera invitarte a comer algo pero lamentablemente no tengo dinero y dudo que me dejen entrar en tu casa-se rascó la cabeza el sujeto.

-No te preocupes, no me interesa si tienes dinero. Eso es lo de menos para mí-le mencionó la peliazul.

-Estaba dudoso si atreverme a declararme, yo soy un huerfano sin ningún valor y tú una princesa del clan más noble del País del Fuego. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?-.

-Yo vi a alguien que no se rendía sin importar el obstáculo que le pusieran, alguien bueno y noble que desea superarse-le confesó la peliazul.

El chico abrazó a la peliazul dejandola aun mas avergonzada porque era tan buena y pura que no dudaba que alguien se la querría arrebatar.

-Hinata, ¿me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar por alguien que venga de la Luna?-preguntó Naruto desesperado al recordar esto ultimo.

-¿Eh? Bueno-asintió la peliazul extrañada.

-¡OISTE ESO TONERI, NO TE LLEVARAS A MI MUJER JAMÁS!-gritó Naruto al cielo demostrando que era muy celoso con su hembra.

Este era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido el futuro Hokage de la aldea y el día no podía terminar hasta que Hinata regresara a salvo a su casa. Como todo un caballero esta fue a dejar a la princesa Hyuga a su casa y llegaba la hora de despedirse.

-Te veré pronto, por mi parte gritaré a los 4 vientos que Hinata Hyuga es mi prometida y nadie se opondrá a esto de mi cuenta-aseguró el rubio.

-¡¿PROMETIDA?!-se sonrojó la niña.

-Te veo, adiós-se despidió con un beso en los labios a la chica y quedó embobada mirándolo irse hacia el horizonte sin saber que desde ese día nada será igual.

El joven chico de la profecía llegó a su solitaria casa con un animo completamente nuevo dispuesto a seguir un sueño igual de grande que ser Hokage: Tener a su familia.

-Por favor, te encomiendo que cuides de mi Hinata por mí-se escuchó una voz con eco que resonaba por la habitación.

El Uzumaki se volteó y había un sujeto con una capucha negra que no se le veía el rostro, dejando como misterio su identidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó en guardia Naruto.

-El futuro es incierto pero si te esfuerzas tus sueños se harán realidad, Boruto y Himawari están destinados a nacer si en verdad lo deseas con toda el alma-le dijo la sombra misteriosa.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio.

-Porque ella también ha sufrido tanto y tú eres el único que ha sanado sus heridas. Tus padres están orgullosos por el hombre en que te convertirás-le dijo el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Alguien que ya no existe en este mundo pero tiene un único deseo antes de marcharse. Cuida de mi Hinata, sé que lo harás bien. Eres el mejor esposo que ella podría tener-le dijo este con un tono que no dejaba dudas.

Esta se quitó su capucha y dejó ver a una mujer de ojos blancos y cabello azul largo con un físico similar a la Hinata adulta, dejando de piedra a Naruto.

-Haz feliz a mi hija, Uzumaki. Tienes mi bendición, después de todo soy tu suegra-le guiñó la chica antes de irse y evaporarse en la nada.

El pobre niño estaba pálido porque le tenía terror a los fantasmas pero igual de sorprendido porque era la madre de su ahora novia. Era muy hermosa, eso explicaba de donde había sacado Hinata sus encantos.

Los días pasaron y la noticia de que Naruto y Hinata eran novios se convirtió en el chisme del año. Hiashi se había vuelto loco y estuvo a punto de mandar a su hija a una casa de retiro pero Tsunade le recordó que era una kunoichi de Konoha y además no estaba obligada a casarse con otra persona si era forzado.

Se les veía a ambos adolescentes coquetear entre sí e ignoraban a todo el mundo que tenían frente a ellos cuando estaban juntos, incluso a Sasuke que empezó a sentirse desplazado en su rivalidad con el Uzumaki.

En el caso de Naruto, de repente comenzó a ser extrañamente atractivo para las niñas de su edad y empezaron a tratar de coquetear con él, pero no contaban con que Hinata despertaría su lado más salvaje cuando le quería arrebatar a su hombre…y eso le gustaba a alguien tan necesitado de amor como el rubio. ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? Quien sabe pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo y a lado de la mujer de su vida.


End file.
